To Heal A Weeping Flower
by xXsavvyloveXx
Summary: When Tisa goes through a heart break she is confidently convinced that there is no man on earth that could make her ever trust again. But when she stumbles into a portal that sends her to another world, a wolf shows her that she is capable to love and tru
1. Heart Break

::::::::::I used to have this movie....but then it got messed up. *cries* Anywayz...this is a firstshot at this movie so review many many times!lol:::::::::::  
  
The dial tone from the phone was heard in the living room. Tisa was calling her boyfriend because he was supposed to have picked her up for a little 6 month aniversary dinner about half an hour ago. She was beggining to get worried. She twirled her finger around the cord, biting her bottom lip, waiting for him to pick up his cell phone. He didn't pick up. She carefully placed the phone back down and just stood there thinking about the terrible things that could have happened to him.  
  
She sighed and walked towards the door thinking that maybe if she went to 'Le Pajor' then perhaps he would be there waiting for her, just as worried as she was. But the only thing was that he had never forgotten about this type of thing before. 'Maybe he's sick.' she thought. But he surely would have called her. She stood at the door with her hand on the knob trying to decide wether or not to stop by at his apartment. She shrugged and walked out of her apartment and into a waiter pushing a cart with an order of food on it. A glass of wine fell over, spilling the staining red juice onto the waiters blue pants. He jumped back in surprise then gave Tisa a crude look. She apologized and quickly made her way onto the New York streets.  
  
The park was right outside her apartment building. So it seemed to be alittle darker on that street then the one she had just turned down. She stood at the curb and waved a hand in the air as she called for a cab. A drunken man lumsily made his way to her and grabbed the bottom of her skirt and attempted to pull it up. She spun around and smashed her purse into the side of his face, sending him flying into the pavement.  
  
"C'mon baby. I'll pay." he slurred.  
  
"Jerk." she spat as she climbed into a taxi.  
  
"Where to miss?" the driver asked.  
  
"2nd street." she replied and fluffed her skirt in attempt to get the wrinkles the man placed in it, to come loose.  
  
"Are alright? Do you want me to call the police?" the driver asked.  
  
"No. I think I took care of him." she replied and looked back. The man had walked into the street and was calling out to her. A truck pulled up behind him and homked the horn, startling the man. Tisa turned back around giggling to herself. She looked ahead of her watching the cars pass by.  
  
After a few blocks ahead the cab pulled over in front of a brick building with a green and white striped canopy in front of it, over the door. She paid the man and got out, walking to the doors. A man in a suit opened the door for her as he welcomed her into the building. She made her way through the brightly lit up lobby and walked into an empty elevator. She pressed button eleven and the elevator budged then jolted up. She walked to her Jarry's door and began to knock on it.  
  
"Jerry? Baby it's me. You gonna answer the door?" she called out.  
  
There wasn't an answer so she got a key, he gave to her out and let herself in. Soft music was being played and candles were lit everywhere. She figured this was something that he had done for her. She smiled and took in the scent of lavender inscence. She walked towards his bedroom, but heard giggling. Another woman's voice was heard, followed by several moans and laughing. His and her's together. Tisa felt the heat rising inside her and swung the door open.  
  
That's when their relationship had finally come to an end. There Chris was, ontop of some scrawny woman who was running her fingers up and down his back as he kissed down her stomach.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Tisa bursted out. She stormed into the room tossing her purse to the side.  
  
Chris and his fellow woman sprung up in surprise.  
  
"Tisa!?"  
  
"Who's she!?" the woman asked.  
  
"I WAS his girlfriend." Tisa answered for her.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend!" the woman retorted.  
  
Who the hell is she?" Tisa quietly asked, her lip quivering.  
  
Chris sighed and looked at the sheets. "Her names Marissa." he mumbled.  
  
"I can't believe you....after you told me you loved me!"  
  
"He told me he loved me too!" Marissa shouted and slapped him, getting out of bed.  
  
Tisa shook her head and walked out the room, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Chris shot out of bed stumbling on his way. "Tisa! Wait!"  
  
Tisa walked out of his apartment and called for a cab back home. Little did she know, but Chris was following her. She got out of the cab and a cab behind her pulled up. Chris emerged from that one.  
  
"Tisa wait a minute! Let me explain!" he called out.  
  
"Theres nothing to explain. Were THROUGH!" she screamed in his face and kicked him in the balls. Seeing him in that sort of pain actually pleased her somewhat. She huffed and made her up to her apartment locking the door behind her. She vowed to herself that she would never speak to him again. In fact she even went through everything he gave her and through it out. She felt that the victory was hers. But she didn't understand was, how was he able to spend so much time with her if he had another girlfriend.  
  
"How could I be so naive?" she asked herself as she plopped onto her bed. She looked over to her right and saw the ring he gave her, the first time he told her he loved her. Tisa placed her face into her hands and began to sob.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::review please!:::::::::::::::: 


	2. Hoping For A Change

::::::::Sorry bout the name guys....I screwed up I know. lol. His names supposed to be Jerry. But then the name Chris suddenly popped into mah head and ye know...you type it. It happens. Anywayz.....here's the next chapter so enjoy it...please!:::::::::  
  
It had been four months since Tisa had broken up with Jerry and she was as independent as she ever wanted to be. She missed the clubs she went to before she dated Jerry and now she had the chance to get back to them. The only reason why she couldn't go to them when she was with Jerry was because he became jealous, sometimes insanely, when ever a guy would walk over to Tisa and start flirting with her. It happened a lot but he never got used to it so he had her make a decision and she stupidly chose him. She regretted it but that was all behind her now and she looked into the future with her head held high and a proud attitude about her.  
  
*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*  
  
The sun rose over New York City waking a new day. The light shined into Tisa's bedroom, her eyes fluttering open in response. She yawned and stretched out her legs and arms. She set aside the baby blue satin sheet and crawled out of bed. She walked over to her computer and turned it on then made her way over to the bathroom.  
  
She took a quick shower then got dressed and pulled her dirty blonde hair into a half ponytail and completed the look with some eye makeup and she walked back to her computer. Her 4 month old shitzu Peppy trotted over to her and began to nibble on her toes. Peppy was her new companion for now, since she got lonely but she is dating a some people. But she found it to hard to trust anyone anymore to really get into another relationship. Plus she just wasn't ready for another one. She checked her email, junk mail, updates, tips on cooking, and new fashions that had come out. Tisa liked to stay in fashion so she had a lot of different places emailing her on it. When that was done she headed out to a friends house that was having a wedding party. It was her best friend Alisha's wedding party. She was going to marry Marc Lashel the next evening.  
  
Tisa got to Alisha's apartment and was greeted by a diamond ring on Alisha's left hand.  
  
"Oh my god!" Tisa exclaimed as she grabbed Alisha's left hand. It had a huge sparkly diamond on a silver band. On the inside of the ring was engraved, "Forever I'm yours". Already Tisa had fallen in love with that ring.  
  
"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you ever saw?"  
  
"Sure is. How much it cost?" Tisa asked.  
  
"He wouldn't tell me. No matter how much I try to pry it from his lips he just won't give in." she answered laughing.  
  
"Ha! Still try n get em to say." Tisa replied.  
  
"Don't worry. I will." Alisha said as she admired her wedding ring.  
  
They walked into the apartment and entered the kitchen where two other women were hanging out at the table which had snacks sprawled out everywhere on it.  
  
"So Tisa....how's your love life?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"I have NO love life and I'm happy it's that way." Tisa corrected.  
  
"Oh come on. You have to get back out there. Just because that asshole Jerry ruined your relationship with him doesn't mean that there aren't any respectable men out there. And you know it. Come on. Let me set you up with Rick. He's hott. He's sweet and also has your type of personality. He likes you. Not that that's unusual but still! Give it a frickin try will ya?"  
  
"I dunno. Should I?" Tisa asked somewhat timid.  
  
"YES!" they all shouted.  
  
Tisa looked from one to the other and smiled. "Alright I'll try it!" she said tossing her hands in the air in defeat.  
  
"Good. I'll call him up for a date tonight." Tiffany said and reached for the phone.  
  
Tisa sighed and sat in a chair resting her head in a hand. 'This better not be another heart break' she thought to herself. *`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`* Rick had just got to Tisa's apartment and was waiting in the living room while she finished her last touches. Rick was more of a muscular man than a slender, skinny one. He had dark eyes and brown hair that was sort of spiked. Not in a gothic way but more punk then anything. He was dressed in baggy blue pocket jeans and a black button shirt. They were going to go to dinner then a dance club after words.  
  
Tisa walked into the room with a shy like smile on her face. Rick grinned at her childish attitude and nodded and smiled in approval. He always thought she was beautiful and always liked her for who she was. Tisa was wearing a black mini skirt with a pink tub top over a black see-through cammosile over it. Not to mention the strap sandals.  
  
"You look great." he commented.  
  
"You always say that." she said and giggled.  
  
"Is there ever a time you aren't he questioned nobody in particular. That comment got her to blush and that was exactly what he had in mind.  
  
"You ready to go?" she asked as she shut off the light.  
  
"Yeah." he replied and walked out with her.  
  
Dinner went far better than she had planned. But there was that vibe to him that always kept her steady. She didn't know what it was, but it was something that she wanted to keep in mind. They took a cab to the club and walked right in. Rick wasn't the only one with his eyes on her but he did his best to ignore it. To give the other guys a hint, Rick put his arm around Tisa's waist. In response Tisa gently removed it. The other guys began to snicker.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rick asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that when you did that I felt like I was your Barbie doll. Like Your showing me off. I just wasn't to comfortable with that." she explained and apologized.  
  
"It's alright. I know what happened and I just want you to know that I wont do that. And you know it to." he said.  
  
"Right." she quietly said, sort of agreeing with him. "I'm going to the bathroom for a minute. I'll meet you at the bar." she finished and walked away.  
  
The strobe lights were flickering and the laser lights sent different colors over the room. The music was pounding loud and the room smelled of sweat, liquor, colon, and cheap perfume. It was actually a little nauseating. She walked into the empty bathroom and walked in front of a mirror and looked at herself.  
  
"I hope things stay good." she to the image in the mirror.  
  
Right at that moment the surface of the mirror jiggled and she felt herself being pulled into it. She was gone before anyone had walked into the bathroom.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::Review please!:::::::::::::::::: 


	3. Little Lamb Town

Tisa stepped into another room that was filled with other people. It seemed to be some sort of auction. The men and women in front of her gasped and immediately starting calling out higher bids on the mirror. Tisa spun around and expecting to jump back to the club she just hit the mirror face first and fell to the floor. She frantically glided her hands over the solid object and sat there staring at her reflexion, to stunned for words. The people stopped biding and just looked at her. The man at the pedestal walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and ran out of the room.  
  
She dodged through the crowds in the building and found herself on a village street. People were NOT dressed the same way as she was. The village people stared at her as she walked through trying her best to keep from blushing from embarrassment.  
  
Someone pulled her arm, yanking her back. "Outsider eh? I don't like outsiders so ye best be on yer way out of Little Lamb Town ye hear?" an old man that was missing an eye practically spat.  
  
"Uh. I don't even know how I got here." Tisa replied shakily, as she yanked her arm from his grip.  
  
"Leave her alone ye smelly ol' goat!" a woman shouted as she ran over to Tisa's side.  
  
She placed an arm around her and glared at the old man. The man's mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. The woman guided her into a barn and pushed her ahead of her.  
  
"You havta' watch yeself here. Ever since that law for wolfs bein allowed round here....it aint much safe out there any more. That man was in fact a wolf. Very strange creature really." She said and tossed her a baby blue dress that had a white frill above the cleavage and on the sleeves. Tisa arched an eyebrow at the woman.  
  
"Put it on!" she urged. "You don't want to stand out quite as much as ye do now, now do ye?"  
  
Tisa sighed and placed it onto her lap. "I guess your right. But I would like to keep the clothes I'm wearing now." she added.  
  
"Oh that's fine. There's a pair of shoes over there....somewhere." the woman said shaking her hand at a pile of hay.  
  
Tisa looked at the hay, silent, and motionless. The woman looked at her with her hands on her hips. "Well it can't be that hard. It's not like you'll be searching for a needle in a haystack." and with that said, the woman walked out of the barn. Tisa blinked absentmindedly and stared at the outfit in her hands. She sighed and got up and changed into the outfit. After what seemed like an hour of searching for the shoes she put them on and hesitantly walked out of the barn.  
  
The sun was beginning to set and the fields and hills were beautiful. She hadn't noticed it before but now that she was taking the time to admire it, she saw it. There were several flocks of sheep in the fields that were being chased by shepherdess's. They were wearing the same type of outfit that Tisa was wearing. She wasn't completely fond of it. She walked around a picket fence and found that she blended into the crowd. She was starving but she didn't have any money. Or the kind these people use anyway.  
  
"How the hell did I get myself into this mess?" she asked herself.  
  
"Mess? What did a pretty lady such as your self do to get up in a mess?" someone behind her asked.  
  
She turned around to find one incredibly gorgeous guy standing in front of her. The he walked next to her and she noticed a tail. She gasped and stared at him through stunned eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Haven't you ever seen a wolf before?" he asked smirking.  
  
"Yes....but not...one that looks quite like....you." she said slowly and took a step back.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid. Not all wolves are bad guys. My father was the wolf that saved the 10 kingdoms. His name was in fact...Wolf. As is our species." he said with a slight sound of distaste to his fathers name.  
  
Tisa slowly nodded, not smiling, and absolutely no expression of enthusiasm on her face. She just eyed him suspiciously, which made him a bit uneasy. Tisa's stomach growled loud enough that the stranger could hear. He grinned at her and said, "Hungry?"  
  
Tisa sighed. She looked at the ground and quickly snapped her gaze back up to him with a half smile and nodded. "Yeah. I am actually. The place I went to earlier, my food was either overcooked or not cooked enough." she said.  
  
The wolf chuckled and held out an arm. "Well then I think it's only fair enough that I take you out to dinner." he replied as his lips curled into a thoughtful grin.  
  
Tisa hesitated but then reluctantly took his arm and he guided her into the small town restaurant where they ordered just about everything. After all a wolf has a tremendous appetite and Tisa had a surprising amount of food as well. A group of older men kept a careful eye on the wolf as if they were going to protect Tisa from any possible sudden attack. But that never happened.  
  
After having a talk on their background history Tisa stopped and asked him what his name was. She never had gotten his name yet.  
  
"Names Jaroe." he said and plucked the last bit of meat off of a rib. "And what's yours?" he asked with his mouth full and yanked on another rib.  
  
"I'm Tisa. I'm from New York."  
  
Jaroe stopped and looked up at her with a piece of lamb hanging off the side of his lip. Tisa laughed at him as he licked it aside. "Did you say New York?" he asked.  
  
"....Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Your from the 10th Kingdom!" he shouted pointing a finger at her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her, all mouths gaped.  
  
Everyone began to whisper, "She from the 10th kingdom"," How did she get here?"," I thought the last mirror was destroyed."," What do we do?"....it was beginning to make Tisa very uncomfortable. She leaned across the table and whispered harshly at Jaroe, "What the hell was that about!?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm from New York. Not a kingdom!"  
  
"New York IS the 10th kingdom." Jaroe insisted and gave her a look.  
  
"Oh my god, you idiot. You all are!" she shouted and stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
Jaroe ran out after her after paying the waitress and chased her back into the barn. Someone else from the restaurant had gone ahead of Jaroe. When Jaroe got into the barn the man had Tisa pinned to floor and was shouting, "You bloody witch! What do you want!? Why are you here!?"  
  
Tisa was struggling under his strong grasp and was screaming in pain as he tightened his grip on her arms. Jaroe ran over to the man and knocked him to the floor and climbed on top of him. He attempted to bite him but the man blocked his attack with his hand and shoved Jaroe off of him. The fangs began to show in the wolf's mouth and his eyes went red. The man stepped back, somewhat scared and made a run for it. Jaroe growled at the man and his anger subsided. His eyes went back to their normal color and his fangs went away. He turned to a terrified Tisa and took a step towards her. She took a step back in response.  
  
"Listen. I'm sorry you had to see that but I was only doing that to protect you!" he said trying to convince her in the same tone that wolf tried to convince Virginia that they belonged together.  
  
"You stay away from me." she hissed and held up a pitchfork at him.  
  
"You know, my mother did the same thing to my father before she fell in love with him." Jaroe said eyes sort of glaring.  
  
Tisa sighed and calmed herself before she put the pitchfork down. Jaroe kept his hands between the two of them and was breathing heavily. "Now..you do trust me right?"  
  
"No I don't." Tisa spat and plopped herself down onto a pile of hay.  
  
"Ah, huff puff! Why does it always have to be so hard! Every girl I meet. They don't trust me." he sat on an empty water barrel and placed his face in his hands for a few moments then looked back up at her. "And do you know why? Because I'm a wolf that's why! Little shepherdess's....and those sheep so fluffy and...and...." he didn't finish. He just sat there staring off into space.  
  
Tisa gave him a stupid look and laid her head on her arm. Jaroe had been silent for so long that she eventually drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::review please!::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	4. The Journy Begins

Tisa fluttered her eys open to a dead rabbit right in front of her. She shot up onto her feet and screamed. Jaroe had the dead animal in his mouth and was looking at her alarmed. Tisa backed herself into the barn wall and slid down onto the floor. She sighed, eyes shut but directed at the cieling. She opened her eyes to see a bunch of birds nests and birds flying from the nest and back outside and then back to the nest with something to feed their chicks. Tisa dropped her gaze and looked at Jaroe sort of glaring with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she snapped.  
  
"Breakfast!" Jaroe replied happily and built a little fire. He stuck a stick through the rabbit after discarding the hair from it's body and placed it over the fire. Tisa gritted her teeth at the sight of it. She always loved rabbits and hated to see, even just the name in a restaurant menu.  
  
"I can't eat that." she quietly said.  
  
Jaroe shot her a look and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because I like rabbits." she sighed.  
  
"Well then I suppose your supposed to like it then, huh?" Jaroe replied.  
  
"Not in that way! I mean...like a pet. To keep. Not, eat." she snapped.  
  
"Oh...well don't get fussy, I didn't know." Jaroe replied in defense.  
  
Tisa nodded, understanding and looked around the smelly old barn. She noticed the same wolf that had told her to leave. The one eyed half wolf glared at her through a yellow eye. She shifted uneasily not taking her eyes off of him as he didn't as well. Jaroe noticed her stare and looked at the old wolf.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him. He's just my uncle. He's just a little messed up in the head." Jaroe said and pretended that he was shooting himself in the head.  
  
Still not feeling comfortable, Tisa moved over to Jaroe and sat down next to him trying ignore the pungent scent of raw meat. Jaroe shifted and held his gaze on her. The rising sun sent rays of light into the barn. One particular ray was set on her. he couldn't help but look. He thought she was beautiful and was interested in her life even though she was from the tenth kingdom.  
  
They ate when the meat was cooked. Jaroe had to coax Tisa into eating and his constant begs finally made her give in. She had to admit, it was pretty damn good. 'What am I saying!?' she thought in her head. She shook her head at the thought and followed Jaroe out of the barn. They stopped at the picket fence in front of the barn and turned to eachother.  
  
"So where do you plan on heading?" Jaroe asked.  
  
"Home." she simply replied.  
  
"What if you can't find your way back?" he asked.  
  
"Then I don't know. I'd probably wind up killing myself." she said sounding particularly serious.  
  
Jaroe looked at her alarmed and whined, "Oh don't do that! That would be a bad thing. I don't want you to die."  
  
"Well everyone else does." she huffed.  
  
"Huff puff!" he paused then his face lit up, "I know! Why don't you come with me? I'm traveling and will be alone if you don't come. Cripes! What am I saying!? Uncle will be there....but - but...he ain't much company anyway." Jaroe said sounding JUST like his father. Sometimes he seemed to be just like him. Too much resemblence and too much equal personality really.  
  
Tisa smiled at his child-like behavior. "I guess I could. Maybe I'll find my way home during the....journy." she said and shrugged.  
  
"YES! I mean....ok then. Let's go." Jaroe replied with a stupid grin on his face and walked forward. Tisa and his uncle following closely behind. Well Tisa was more like next to Jaroe. Anything to keep from being alone behind Jaroe with his psychotic uncle.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::sry it's short.....review please and I promise that I will update as soom as I possibly can!:::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	5. Opening Up

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::Sry it took sooooooooo long to update. My life is kinda hectic at the moment. Tryin to sell the damn house, finals, projects, tests, blah blah blah........... Actually the last people that came to see the house had nothing but great comments to say about the house. Maybe we can finally move!:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Jaroe, Tisa, and Uncle Scummy cautiously stepped through a thick thicket of thorn bushes. Unfortunately Uncle Scummy was not a misnomer for the old wolf. He was sort of....scummy. Tisa made her best attempt to keep her distance from him. Her attitude didn't seem to bother him that much. And Jaroe was off playing (Mr. Hero, must be the forest ranger) type of character. It amused Tisa but at the same time sort of irritated her. Jaroe heard a twig snap a few 50 feet ahead of them. He stopped in his tracks and swung his arm out in front of Tisa, smacking her in the stomach.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you-" she was cut off, because Jaroe leaped up at her and slapped his hand against her moving lips and threw her to the ground with him. Uncle Scummy did a dramatic soldier drop, like they would do when training in a bomb field.  
  
"Mmph..." Tisa muttered from under Jaroe's hand. He peaked through a small opening in the thicket. His eyes turned yellow and he sighed in satisfaction as a doe skipped into a clearly with her little fawn. They stopped at the tall green grass where the sun sent it's warm rays between the split canopy. Tisa couldn't see what he was so excited about from her angle. Jaroe released his grip from her mouth and swiftly scratched his left temple with his index finger. Tisa arched a brow at him. Catching the look from the corner of his eye he turned to her and gave a sort of guilty look. He raised his brows while looking at the floor and said, "Lunch time." as he shot his gaze back at her.  
  
"What!?" she whispered as he darted out of the bush at the doe and her baby.  
  
Tisa stood on her feet and watched sympathetically as Jaroe and Uncle Scummy took down the doe. Then Uncle Scummy went for the fawn but Tisa leaped out of the thicket and grabbed a fairly sized stick.  
  
"Stop it you sleazy scumbag!" she shouted.  
  
Uncle Scummy came to a sudden halt but continued when he saw it was only her. Gaining on him she raised her stick and whacked Uncle Scummy with it. He stopped, his head slowly reeling around, and then he collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Ah huff puff!" Jaroe exclaimed as he abandoned the carcass and ran over to them. Jaroe looked down at his uncle shocked, and then gave Tisa a confused look.  
  
"NONE OF US....are eating a baby." she informed him with a strict atittude and stormed off to the thicket where she left her small bag that she packed in Little Lamb Town.  
  
"Oh. Well....you didn't have to hit him." Jaroe sheepishly replied.  
  
"Your not the type to fight with a girl are you?" Tisa asked annoyed.  
  
"Not with the one you're destined to be with for the rest of your life." Jaroe replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Tisa stopped what she was doing with a stunned expression on her face that quickly turned to disgust. She spun around and looked at him for an explanation. "What do you mean 'destined'? Theres no us. We just met! How do you know that were meant to be together!?"  
  
"How do you know were not?" Jaroe asked quietly.  
  
Tisa didn't reply. She just sighed and returned to her bag. Jaroe was hurt. He didn't want her to reject his feelings for her yet she didn't know quite what they were. But since he mentioned destiny, she had a pretty good hint at what it was. Jaroe quietly whimpered as he knelt down next to his uncle and carried him back to the thicket. On his way he got the pungent sent of the old wolf he was carrying and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He drew in 3 short breathes of air and sneezed, dropping Uncle Scummy on the floor. Once he hit the floor, Uncle Scummy opened his eyes and shouted, "Wolf down! Wolf down!" Those two words echoed through the forest, sending two flocks of birds in a tizzy.  
  
Tisa jumped with a scream at the sudden outburst and started laughing as the old wolf got up from the ground. Wolf cocked his head to the side and looked at her. He was studying her smile and her perfect white teeth. Tisa saw the stare and threw a stick at him.  
  
"I was only looking! Nothing....b-b-bad." he replied childishly as he fetched the deer.  
  
About an hour later and they had finished eating. Tisa was laying down and resting her head on her pack as she looked at the sky through the tall pines. Uncle Scummy was off somewhere to find food and Jaroe was going on and on about his father and mother. Tisa couldn't hear him however. She was lost her mind, thinking about her home and her new puppy. 'Who's going to feed him and take him out? My god, my house probably reeks with dog shit by now!'  
  
"- and then they got married in some chapel in New York. And then they had me...my sister Tanya, my brother Jacob, and my baby brother who's 5 right now...Wolf the second. After Tanya was born they came back here to live. But a group of hunters attacked their home. My brother Jacob was hung and after that they burned him. My sister who's 15 was sold to a man for pleasurable company. She is very beautiful. Huff puff. If she wasn't my sister I might have fallen in love with her. Cripes what am I saying!"  
  
"They killed your brother?"  
  
"Yeah." Jaroe replied with a sigh. "If I knew where mom, dad, and Wolf junior was then I'd visit them. And I'd rescue Tanya if only I knew where she was. I hear somewhere out in a desert but wolfies don't like deserts you see....our fur gets matted and our tongues swells up." he replied.  
  
"But she's your sister. You should have the courage to get her. A little deserts nothing. How big is it?"  
  
"Big enough. About a two days journey from one end to the other." he replied.  
  
"Well...maybe someone already rescued her." she said.  
  
"I dunno. I hope." Jaroe replied.  
  
Uncle Scummy scurried his way back to them with a bucket of water. He was panting. Not because he was tired but because he had found some water. Tisa dove her canteen into the water and drank from it. Jaroe looked at her.  
  
"Why is it that you deny destiny?"  
  
"You and me....I just don't see it working it out. Besides. I've been hurt to many times in the past. I find it hard to trust."  
  
"How so?" he asked sounding concerned.  
  
"It's nothing. Well actually it is. I've been raped and abused. I've been cheated on to. I just never deserved that. Not all my relationships were that bad, but the ones that were, weren't living for." she replied quietly.  
  
"Oh. Well if I find them then I'll teach em a lesson cause that's no way to treat a beautiful flower such as yourself. You have the passion to love. I can feel it. You're just afraid to let it out again. But I promise you; I will love you and treat with every ounce of respect you deserve. And you deserve as much as the world could possibly give you." Jaroe commented and scraped a lock of Tisa's hair from her blushing face.  
  
"I dunno. I mean it's just that I can't. I-"  
  
She could speak no more. Jaroe had kissed her.  
  
:::::::::::::::::Please review!::::::::::::::::::: 


End file.
